Chaos's son
by Wisdom-comes-naturally
Summary: Percy woke up in a strange room and was kidnapped AGAIN. This time Annabeth was there to see it happen, he attained a sickness that may or may not be cured ever. Years of pain and suffering will he ever get Annabeth back and finish the war he was into?
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth!" I screamed the two men wouldn't let me go I screamed her name once again

But she only laid there dazed, confused, and angry on what had happened, struggling against these strong men I screamed her name once more. They hit her pretty hard on the head when they surprised us on our walk to the park. There was a small purple bulg on her head which worried me she might have a concussion they probably meant to hit her that hard, but these men were kidnapping me so they had to do it on purpose.

"Percy" she yelled when she saw that I was being kidnapped again and ran towards me stumbling a few times. I could see the desperation in her eyes it hurt me to see her like this, hurt that I would be kidnapped again, this time she saw how I was being kidnap

She kept calling out to me the men had trouble keeping me inside of the van since I was determined to be free Annabeth was only a few feet away before they closed the doors and drove off, one of them had me on a headlock and placed a cloth over my mouth and everything went black

I woke up in a chair hands bounded and neck stiff, wiping the drool off the corner of my mouth with my my shoulder since every time I woke up Annabeth always points out that I was drooling, searching the prison I was in it was just an office with, a medium size mahogany wood, a leather chair behind it, shelves filled wit books and files, pictures of people same age as me wearing black robes and each of them had different colored linings, there was a window and I couldn't believe my eyes I must've been dreaming since outside was total darkness with stars and asteroids passing by, where in Zeus am I? This can't be real it can't be. The door opened a man in his twenties wearing a black robe with white linings came in and sat down in front of me I thought he couldn't see me since he didn't greeted me nor have he looked at me, he just took the papers on his desk reading it and signed something and it would disappear, then I remembered what had happened yesterday or maybe it has been more than that, oh gods Annabeth. What happened to her after I was kidnapped?

when the last of the paper had disappeared he faced me, he pulled down his hood revealing his black hair it was sticking out like he was holding an electric orb moving slowly as if his hair was in space floating aimlessly his eyes was the color of gold from time to time it would turn to black then white and back to his normal gold irises eyes. His golden eyes reminded me of Annabeth's golden hair tied into a messy ponytail and just by picturing her I got angry and struggled in my bonds.

"Where am I?" I demanded

"Good thing you were quiet while I did the paperwork" he said calmly

"Where am I?" I asked again venom in my voice "Who are you and why am I here?"

"Calm down Perseus" I tensed those who knew my real name were only my friends... and my enemies "This is the capital of Chaos planet the land of power"

He talked as if we were merely friends having a peaceful lunch another stack of papers appeared and he sighed. While he went through his paperwork he answered my questions.

"Perseus-"

"Percy" I corrected him angrily

"Percy, you see I am the son of Chaos, Zeke, and the reason you are here is that you will be recruited to our army at first you shall train as a beginner and as you work hard you can get a higher rank if you choose, now all I ask is that you cooperate"

"Then why kidnap me? Why not just ask me? Is it really necessesary for you guys to just kidnap me in a middle of my date?"

"I do not know with my father, he chooses on how we will have our new recruits here in Chaos planet"

"What if I don't want to?" I asked hoping they would just let me go

"That is not possible for you have already been chosen by my father" he said like it was an honor to be in his army "He even told me in person to get you. I guess you have a big roll to play in his plan I guess"

"Then what about my friends? My mom? Their probably issueing a quest to find me now and what about ANNABETH?"

"Do not fret for father has made sure that the oracle does not give out any prophecy to find you" he said and looked at me straight in the eye "Because you are not in earth anymore and the power of the gods are beyond your reach and as for your girlfriend I do not know"

He snapped his fingers and two guys in black camo clothes came in unbounded my wrists and escorted or rather dragged me out of the office I was yelling curses in Greek at him. I wanted to go home with Annabeth. I wanted to go back home with my friends and family, later it took four of them to drag me away. I kept screaming for them to let me go, to let me go back to my home I do not want to be in this stupid army I just faught the two wars I don't want to be in another one I had hoped that I would be given a decade of peace or something with no wars, no one threatening to end the world I just wanted to just relax and hangout with my friends. Tears streamed down my face as they dragged me to gods knows where. Screaming I got away from their grasps and ran. I don't know where, anywhere just somewhere where I could get away, to leave this place. I saw signs pointing where the hangar was, almost eight guards were chasing me. I stormed in the hangar where it was filled with ships, pegasi, dragons every flying object imaginable and some of them seem to be impossible to be real, before I could get on, on one of the pegasi the eight tackled me to the ground my hands were bounded again and they dragged me away this time a perimeter was made so I wouldn't escape, jeez they thought of everything. When I got to my room my bonds were removed, my roomn was completely blank and empty except for a single bed, a TV screen and a couple of chairs, my bags were already here I just hoped they haven't found anything embarassing in my room when they got my stuff, at least they packed my pictures of my friends, family and Annabeth. Crying myself to sleep I thought of Annabeth and how she's taking my kidnaping.

**-TIME BREAK-**

I yelled an encouraging speech to my clan and as I finished they raised their weapons, pounding their sheilds on the ground then hitting it with their weapons ryhtmically and charged the enemy I used the moisture around me and made water wings, you might think I wouldn't fly in these but I made them like a birds feather that would allow me to fly at first it was just a small theory that I made until some of my friends forced me to use it in the end it went well...for some of us. I slashed my way through the enemy my bretheren of water users fighting beside me my mind was like going auto-pilot. I slashed, jab, stab and kill. I helped those who were in danger and got them out of harms way and because of this my clan is always the ones with minimum deaths not like the Ares clan the enemy called in a retreat my companions cheered for our victory knowing our mission was accomplished, but the thing I hate about these battles were the deaths, checking my watch, which shows a holographic status update on everything I needed to know and the hologram showed ten had died an honorable death showing everyone the faces that had died we gave them a moment of silence and moved out, our medics will take care of the bodies and give them the proper burial rights designated from their cultures.

I had one of the warriors from the Hades clan plant a few cameras at camp and at home so I can see whats happening theere and if everyone is fine. Mom got pregnant and gave birth to twins, Thalia quit the hunters since she missed camp then after a month got into a relationship with a guy named Captain seriously that's his real name, Nico finally got the guts to ask out the girl he'd been crushing on since the Battle of the Labyrinth and now in a stable relationship, Tyson and Ella are just happy together, Ella stays at camp and away from the Roman camp because of Octavian, and the others are just dandy. Somehow I managed to get an accent because of my clan seventy-five percent of them talk in a southern country accent it happened a year ago when a demigod son of I think one of the sea gods I don't exactly remember though I'm sure it isn't Poseidon just a minor god of the sea he was from a small town in Texas a few hanged out with him then like a virus, a year later my clan sound like cowboys, soon the whole clan will sound like cowboys or just a tangy voice as they talk. There were only few shroud burnings only one and it was Moose that's his nickname and the one who started the accents. I watched as they lined up marching into the ships to return to our headquarters. We stayed there for the night making sure the rebellions have ceased and that we have controlled this planet.

Chaos's daughter Nyx decided that she was tired of him and wanted to take over she managed to get twenty galaxies into rebellion my sister Pearl gave me my guitar and asked me to play a song that I have written recently she begged more than asked. I strung my guitar and sang a song southern country style. The song was about my times in the Chaos army from the day they've taken me and from the day that they told me I couldn't leave until our problem was solved.

_I didn't want to to be taken, To the place they were stayin_

_I thought that I did all I needed to do_

_I didn't realized that the fates were so cruel_

_I wanted to stay, but I couldn't say no_

_I can't free myself, You know me well _

_I loved you that I will not stumble_

_I loved you that my strength came from you_

_All of the reasons, I keep on believin_

_There's no question that the reason that I loved you_

Everyone was silent as I sang my song even though it was fast not like some other slow love song. It wasn't about the beat or the rythm. It was about the message the meaning of the song, the story of it. The reason it was written.

_I'm always gonna be on, what is the best way_

_To get to the place that I'm goin from here_

_But you can really trust me, to give me the distance_

_To make my decisions without any fears_

_I'm grateful for all the good times, I love your eyes_

_I loved you that I will not stumble_

_I loved you that my strength comes from you_

_All of the reasons, I keep on believin_

_There's no question that the reason, that I loved you_

My heart spilled out every truth of the song I was singing out my feelings on how I felt how I miss her I let it all out everything and only one girl was on my mind and that was Annabeth

_You helped me to stand on my own, And I thank you for that_

_You saved me, You loved me_

_And that now I'm movin, But I have to stay, wo-o-aah_

_Yeah, I love you that I will not stumble_

_I love you that my strength comes from you_

_All of the reasons, I keep on believin_

_There's no question that the reason, that I love you _

_I love you wo-o-oah_

_I loved you that my strength comes from you_

_All of the reason I keep on believin_

_There's no question that the reason that, I loved you_

_Yeah, I love You ooh_

I hadn't realized that the tears were endlessly falling from my cheeks small river of salty water that signified the sadness that was in me for years. It felt good to get that feeling off my chest its been locked up in there for three years. Three years of intense training. Three years of pure torture. Three years without my family, Three years of fighting against rebels. Three years without Annabeth. Everyone prepared to leave this planet and go back to our headquarters.

I checked in camp and saw everything was going fine until I saw something and my eyes widened in shock it was the biggest drakon I have ever seen, fifty draceanea, ten hellhounds, a huge monster army that got into camp borders _my_ _home_, it's being attacked by monsters. I knew they couldn't fight them off even if the demigods are that many they still can't fight them off. I told my second-in-comand to take charge of everything, using the teleporter in the ship I transported myself to Long Island, New York.

The battle has already started campers were outnumbered, many wounded and many went down almost instantly, pressing the cold ring on my finger it materialized into a bow and quiver. I shot the eyes of the drakons that almost ate eight campers with one bite over the years I have been with Chaos my archery have improved that I was better than Apollo and so have my powers, forming clones of myself from water from the lake I shouted a battle cry and they echoed me charging at the enemy, anger filled me this was my home and it was being attacked by monsters. Angrily I jumped onto its head strong thread as thins as paper came out of my sleaves it wrapped around his head and I rode the drakon around the battle feild using it to stomp monsters, hit it against a tree or when he shoots out poison I turn his hed to an enemy monster when there was only a few satisfying monsters left the drakon managed to shake me off of it. I did a back summersault and landed on my feet. Taking out three marble like objects it ran at me I threw the marbles at his mouth, he ate them as if it was only candy then he shuddered screeching in pain. It exploded not like those mushroom cloud explosion more like it just explode into bits of chunks of armor and his head gear. I saw around me that the monsters started retreating since I killed the drakon I wasn't going to let them go this easy my clones melted back into water moved around the monsters unnoticingly and surrounded the surviving monsters and finished them off with no mercy.

I was about to let my hood drop when I saw the most shocking thing ever, something that made me so angry that the ground shook lightly since I was trained to control my anger. My fists were clenched. My jaw tightened. Tears streamed down my face luckily my face was still hidden. I felt as if someone used a rusted dagger cutting out my heart my knuckles turned as white as the river Lethe. Annabeth was kissing a guy I didn't even knew. I let myself relax, cleared my mind even though it was hard to do after what I saw the love of my life has already moved on I thought she would wait for me. I thought she would have faith that I would come back. I thought she loved me.

Thalia and the other head counselors came towards me as well as the campers too. With the moisture around me I made my watery wings to take off when a hand was laid on my shoulder, his hand felt cold and looked as pale as it get and has a skull ring.

"We weren't gonna let the one who saved us leave, now would we?"

"Of course you wouldn't" I held out my hand in a friendly geture, he shook it "It's finally nice to meet Nico di Angelo. The Ghost king. Prince of the underworld"

Nico looked shock that I knew who he was he was so shock that when I was about to leave he didn'teven noticed I moved

"I must be going" I said and was about to walk away when Thalia stepped in front of me looking punkish and black as always

"Where, Texas?" she retorted

I gave out a good hearty laugh "Sarcastic as always, Hmm? Miss Grace"

"How did y-" I cut her off

"Of course Thalia Grace one of the heroes of Olympus is recognized where I come from, even Perseus was well known there"

The faces of the elder campers face darkened their expressions grim as if I struck a soft spot then I saw Annabeth holding a guy's hand he was tan, has brown hair gelled into a small mohawk with grey highlights and has the most dazzling hazel brown eyes he looked new though I never saw him before, suddenly I was hit by a massive headache, you know the feeling when you have a migrane? Well mine hurts three hundred times worst. I fell to my knees one hand on my head this has happened before so I covered my nose when blood came pouring out. Stream of blood dripped on the ground making a small puddle of blood on the ground campers began to panic, then the pain was gone. The bleeding stopped my hands trembled the worst was yet to come preparing myself my insides felt as if they were burning in lava when it was over I stood up knees shaking and breathing hard. I told them not to worry it was normal on what had happened it only happens only sometimes and it was just a side effect of using my powers. What I said was the half truth and not the whole truth it happens only a month or two and my last one happened a few days ago how is this possible? Chaos said I am one of the ones who were in the army suffering from this kind of illnes it triggers when they have longed for something and I was one of them. Chiron came and thought the blood puddle was from the battle so he ignored it he told me if me and the head councilors would meet up in the Big House. I agreed, but first I had to visit an old place, a place I haven't seen for a long time.

My room hadn't changed a bit and has been cleaned regularly amazing how dad hasn't had a kid in three years other than Pearl. The Minotaur horn hung on the wall proudly the horn was real but the rest of the stuffed head of the Minotaur was fake like it was stitched for the horn then on the table that was filled with pictures, memories and an emergency dagger which was nicely assorted out, in the middle was a small rectangular box with glass ontop so you could see the content inside was my minotaur horn and at the bottom my necklace, nicely laid out in a velvet cushion at the bottom of the box was a golden box plate engraved on it were, with a little difficulty because of my dyslexia.

"In memory of Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase" At the bottom of those were writing in red permanent marker that looked like the work of the Stolls "And Seaweed Brain of Camp Half-Blood" I laughed softly at that

My watch made a sound. I had an incoming call it sounded urgent the hologram showed my second-in-command

He was injured I could tell by the bandage on his head and the fear in his eyes shown me he wasn't ready for death yet

"Master, the other areas have joined the rebellion and are hitting us hard we are cornered, we need help"

"First things first" I said seriously "The battle results"

He looked as if he had dishonored me which is a big no-no "Sir, we have twenty soldiers who are seriously wounded and to our dismay seventeen deaths we only have three hundred thousand soldiers left against ten hundred thousand foe's" then he gulped "Master, if I survive this I will accept any punishments for having this many deaths which have dishonored you and our clan"

Greg looked uneasy this was his first time to ever be the one in charge my hood turned so dark even I had trouble seeing through it my cloak shows what my emotions were the darker the more sadder I am. Greg felt that he had failed even though he didn't the way he could fail is to get half or the entire clan killed.

"My friend" I chuckled "Death is common for heroes, they died an honorable death and we will avenge them. Aphrodite district, Athena and Demeter clan will be there to assist you and quarter of the Apollo district as medic and Cobra will be there to lead the way"

"Master?" he called before I could close the call "Thank You"

"Ya'll gonna be alright Greg don't worry" then asked "Is Pearl alright?"

"Yes sir, well and healthy and is on the battle field and also the reason why the enemies have not taken over yet her water avatar is very intimidating and just like you Master, she doesn't want her family and friends to be harmed someday she would get killed by her loyalty"

The call ended leaving me alone in my silent cabin.

I sat in front next to Chiron as we talked who I was and why I wouldn't let them see my face we had the meeting in the rec room, things never changed the pingpong table was the same as ever, but this time there's a chocolate fountain in the middle and every so often they would eat fruits or bread sticks and dip them in the caffeinated substance. I made some kind of lie why I couldn't show my face while the real reason was because of Annabeth I can't show my face and that she was dating someone new that would be awkward. Then Clarisse and Leo began arguing aobut something very stupid when Annabeth managed to get them to stop she started to tell me their situation and asked if I could help them. Annabeth asking for help from a stranger? Have she changed over the past three years? She looked as beautiful as always and since she has grown older she looked really amazing with her blonde hair falling down beautifully.

"Well Wi-" I caught myself before I could say her nickname "While my clan is in trouble I cannot and I do not know if my master allows"

She looked at me skeptically I could practically see the gears working in her head thinking what was I about to say before I corrected myself. My watch beeped. An incoming message of course evryones attention went to my watch I prayed to Chaos that this was an emergency where I have to go and help. The hologram showed my sister smiling like a mad person.

"Sup, my brother from another mother" she said happily "We won! We got control of planet Fering the Aphrodite clan managed most of the kills which is unfair because of their beauty is an advantage, we only have two deaths since the reinforcements came and Cobra led us to victory bro. The Athena clan made a great plan to take over the rebellion and Demeter District was able to make the plants to make cages for the prisoners, by the way where are you, are you playing ping pong while sitting?" Damn it why the she have to report those too and so damn fast

I hope they didn't get everything she said from that Machinegun-like mouth of hers

The counselors would've laughed because of her question if she hadn't mentioned their parents names and how they have saved a lot of deaths of my clan especially the Aphrodite clan killing more than the others.

"Pearl can we talk about this later" I said calmly

"You know you've changed when I joined" she pouted "Where's my idiotic brother who always eat with strange colored food, always doing something crazy and extremely funny and stupid?"

I thought Annabeth was coming close to a conclusion that I was Percy why does Pearl have to have a big mouth and spilling out a lot of clues for them to know who I am

"I'm in a meeting Pearl" I said "You tell Greg to take care of everything else until I come back"

"Umm... P-" I cut her off

"Please address me properly when I am in a meeting"

The others looked really confused now Pearl almost called me by my first name and that was close. Annabeth looked at me curiously

"But I hate calling you that" she mumbled then sighed "Greg's dead, Master"

I stiffened he was a good kid, brave one too I guess it was time for him

"Then you shall be my second-in-command give Greg the Egyptian culture of his burial he will be miss make sure to tell his family in Norway"

"Yes master" she said and before the call ended she smirked "Last time you let me be in charge it was hilarious and a catastrophe"

"That was before you became mature" I muttered to myself then stood up "I have to go, looks like I have some paperwork to do"

My hand held the doorknob then a gentle hand was on my shoulder I thought it was Annabeth who's going to pull dowwn my hood since she figured it out. I turned it was Piper she has grown big and beautiful just like an Aphrodite kid would be, her choppy brown hair clashed with her kaleidoscope eyes, shocked that she pulled down my hood that I didn't even stop her. I thought Annabeth was going to be the first to figure it out. The thing that changed about me was that I don't have that warm and friendly eyes no more I have to look menacing. I don't have that messy black hair that made me look like I just woke up just a military haircut. I don't have that anymore. I never smile unless I'm around my fellow comrades. I had a scar that is from the corner of my right eye to my chin like a stream of tears that never ends. Tears that stained my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I really appreciate for following my story and all but could you guys review? because I feel like only a few have read my story which is bringing me a bit down... so yeah and to all the ones who knows my old story 'My life is a God' if I get about I don't know 15 review I'll consider to continue it, if somehow I would get some inspiration so enjoy!**

**Me: Hey Percy!**

**Percy:Do I know you?**

**Me:I don't own PJO**

**Percy:What? **

**Me:Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

**Percy:You're creeping me out man**

**Me:Enjoy my story!**

**Percy took out his phone and dialed some numbers**

**Percy:Yeah, I ran into this chick and she sounds a bit crazy could you guys fetch her or something... She'd been following me since this morning...sure...okay**

**Me:Who was that? **

**Percy:The mental hospital and police**

**Me:O.O **

Surely my smile looked fake like I wasn't happy I was there. The next thing I knew all I can see is black while Thalia hugged me and on and on everybody tackled me onto a hug or a handshake only three didn't stood up to greet me and that was Annabeth, her new boyfriend, and Cassie Nico's girlfriend.

"You know I thought you waited for me" I said sadly scratching my head "Every night I thought about how it would be great to be back. Every battle I went through I lived because I thought of you. Every time I almost died I thought of you living life without me. I guess I never thought of you moving on"

Annabeth's new boyfriend looked uncomfortable watching us argue and with Annabeth's pride this might get worst I don't know if she has already control it yet.

"Percy you were gone for three years do you have any idea how long that is?" Annabeth asked

I smiled sadly at the thought of those years where I looked forward in coming back here. Clarisse with her constant beating on me. Spar with Nico. Annoy Thalia. Have a date with Annabeth I guess she didn't know what I have been through

"To me Annabeth, to me it was like three centuries because I spent all those years at an army, forced to fight against an enemy we can hardly beat"

Everyone was silent looking at us both like a tennis match

"You left to join, some kind of army because you didn't love me!" she yelled "You faked that kidnapping scheme so I would think you were taken. You could have told me you didn't love me instead of doing all that trouble"

There was a collective gasps and confused faces

"Faked it?" now I was angry

"Oh don't lie to me Percy I had a dream from some kid who was a son of Chaos saying you left because you didn't loved me and that you joined his army instead"

"And you believed that lie" I said in disbelief "I thought you were smart"

"I am" she said fuming with anger

"Then you should know my loyalty wouldn't do any of those things"

Realization dawned on her like she only thought of my loyatly to her just now. A sudden headache attacked me it was worst than before I didn't want to have an attack in front of them again, instead I stood my ground. Some looked at me like they knew I was having another attack, a warm sickly liquid ran down my nose

"Percy I didn't-" I cut her off

"You know I was forced to fight for three years, for three years Annabeth. Three years of seeing my bretheren dying. Three years have I was forced to kill millions of innocent beings who was under the influence of the enemy. Three years of suffering a decease that will never be cured. Three years of my life in the line just because Chaos needed one of the strongest warriors in the universe"

My watched beeped it was another message I stormed out of the room and out the Big House making my way through camp ignoring the fact that my hood was down and the others were calling out to me to come back. I wiped the blood off my face. My watched beeped again I didn't answer the last call it was my dear friend Henry calling in for the updates of the other planets. So far we lost fifty-five hundred soldiers in just three months days. I wanted to hang out at the beach my favorite place. The waves lapping against my feet the cool sea breeze felt good against my skin. I felt a presence behind me he felt powerful than any God or Titan. He stood beside me he bent down and took a flat stone in his hands then threw it at the ocean. It skipped on the water three times before sinking into the salty water. I kept my cool, kept my head clear and relax as I asked my question.

"Why did you do it man?" I asked "I thought we were friends?"

"Perce it's just that when you're in the Chaos army you can never resign or kicked out only until the war is over, you died or you are no use anymore"

"But letting her think I don't love her is the way to let her move on?"

"I thought it was" he whispered "Annabeth dreamed and determined of finding you for two years Percy, then when she lost hope of finding you again she didn't eat, sleep or get out of her bed. I knew you didn't want her to be like that. One day she started hurting herself just to stop thinking of you even for just a few hours. I thought if I told her you didn't loved her after all she'd move on, after a month that's when Walt came"

"I never knew what she did for two years until some of the Hades clan volunteered planting cameras in camp so that I can see what was happening with my friends"

"I'm sorry Perce I had to do something before she got worst"

"Why tell her that I didn't loved her?"

He was silent as if he really regretted doing it.

"Then she wouldn't have moved on, she wouldn't have stopped feeling bad for herself on letting you get kidnapped"

I fell to my knees as another attack hits me, my head throbbed in pain as if someone was forcing a thousand rocks inside it, the blood dripped from my nose faster than usual, then the burning sensation of my insides like I swallowed greek fire. This was impossible I just had my attack a minute ago this was my third attack today. I covered my nose with my hand to no use the blood just went through it ruining the sand with blood red liquid. I dug my hand in the sand bearing with the pain that seem to be increasing.

"It hurts man, it just hurts" I managed and gasped

"I know" he said soothingly

My hands gripped on his shirt trying to control the pain. It took longer than I thought, it was getting worst and worst by the second. Through all these years he was like a big brother to me even though at first he treated me like a newbie and all then a few months later we were like brothers inseperable, a team and friends. Bromance. When we first met I thought he was some kind of Jerk who just wants to have more people in his army not caring what they think he trained me. Painful training, intense and extreme some even out of the ordinary, but I managed to survive them. One day we were assigned on a mission after that we were best buds.

"Mother of Zeus this is painful" I mumbled then screamed

He laid me down on the beach shivering despite it was late afternoon, around us was filled with curious campers trying to see what was happening. Thalia and Nico came running in when Zeke placed a hand on my head saying some greek chant. He took out a small vile from his belt I've never seen it before it looks so small and fragile. I held Thalia's hand so hard it turned purple. Zeke placed a drop on his finger then rubbed the substance on my forehead screaming my head off from the pain I didn't notice the blue liquid he poured in my mouth it tasted sour with a hint of puke. I saw Pearl running towards us, since when did she got here? Like an adoring sister she yelled at me that if I die in front of her she'll go down in the underworld and personally throw my soul in Tartarus, how loving. He ripped my shirt apart and slit his wrist letting the blood flow to his fingers and wrote on my chest when Pearl saw what he wrote she instictively grabbed his arm to stop him the pain blocked out their conversation clearly Pearl was talking loudly, but it came out muffled. I saw them arguing Pearl had tears running down her face while Zeke talked calmly to her then the most shocking thing happened he kissed her full on the lips. She was too shocked to even register what had happened that she forgot why she stopped him then he continued his writing on my chest to my abdomen it looked Greek. He ordered Nico and Thalia to hold me down then smeared all his hands with blood and touched the top of my stomach. I screamed so did Zeke I don't know which of us were more in pain me or him. His body seemed to be glowing slowly he entered my body like I was absorbing a cloud of gold. My body felt as if it was back in the river of Styx burning or disintegrating.

I slipped into consciousness then blacked out almost instantly from time to time. I have been having dreams about Annabeth looking for me. Zeke and Pearl secretly dating, his childhood and teen years How Zeke's mother died a horrible death. My life and somehow some things that I never knew Zeke encountered, things that were horrible and grosteque. When I was conscious enough to see what was happening and sometimes hear what they were saying. People kept visiting me, Tyson, Nico, Thalia, Pearl, but no Annabeth she didn't visit me maybe while I was unconscious she was here.

I had a dream about Annabeth in one of here attemps to find me she encountered a drakon in Misissippi. She killed it and was injured badly. I saw her in a coma for weeks, fighting off the Apollo kids to continue her search for me that sight hit me like a train going a million miles an hour. I had dreams of her suffering just to find me, then the scene shifted. She was in the forest holding her dagger she cut a huge gash on her arm this was probably the days she gave up looking for me. Then I was at the top of half-blood hill watching Annabeth and Walt happily walking up talking it was a long time since I saw her smile like that laughing like she never got depressed. Her beautiful grey eyes looked so happy and care-free, smiling. Walt's hazel brown eyes shown his love for her his hair another different color black with the same highlights maybe he dye his hair once in a while.

I woke up in a jolt my body felt like a rock to my right was Pearl sitting in a chair her head back, snoring loudly, drool dripping from her face. I tried sitting up my arms were too weak to lift myself up, somehow I felt home the smell of the sea at camp, my soft bed in my cabin. I gave up and looked around me it was my cabin, in camp. Camp Half-Blood someone came in, his head almost touching the ceiling he had to bend over to get through the door. He held a tray of food steaming hot, when he saw me awake he smiled widely showing his peanut butter colored braces then I realized he was my baby brother. Tyson.

"Percy, you're awake. Good, Pearl here has been worried sick" he said

He talked normal, like normal like he was ten or thirteen or something. He placed the tray on the bedside table loud enough to wake Pearl. She jolted awake falling to the floor half-awake muttering something about stupid brothers and why she couldn't get sisters who respected her slumber of rejuvenation. I laugh she jumped up happily to her feet hugging me thanking Chaos that I was alive and fine my body ached and Tyson had to pull her away so he could let me eat. Tyson helped me sit up. My hands shook terribly when the spoon touched my lips it was empty leaving the hot spoon the taste of the soup, frustrated I lay back down angrily when Tyson took the spoon it was bent, staring at it in shock I couldn't imagine myself that strong to do something like that terribly to a spoon. Pearl shifted uneasily in her seat and Tyson just shrugged went out to get a new one thinking because I was in Chaos's army my strength improved the truth is, it hasn't, sure I can make water clones, hurricanes without breaking a sweat, but strength like Hercules? I waited I wanted to know what was going on, but I need her to be willing to tell me whatever happened to me yesterday it wasn't a dream when I saw Zeke turn into a golden cloud thing and entered my body she took a shaky breath before explaining to me how Zeke planned this for months how he planned to cure me and the only cure to my sickness is that was a friend would sacrifice himself to fuse with my body meaning; I have his powers. I have his memories. I have his strength. I have the blessing of Chaos. I held up my hand concentrating hard to summon a black orb one of Zeke's favorite moves he called it the black sphere of death.

"His memories" I whispered to myself then turned to face Pearl "You guys were dating?"

She blushed, a memory flashed in my mind Pearl and Zeke at the Embonian planet making out that planet is hospitable, peaceful and kind. No one there is mean they want everything to be peaceful. I shuddered I feel like I have an incestuous relationship with my sister. Tyson came back with a new spoon and fed me soup. Tyson told me stories of him being a general, Ella and him were happy together she's working at Irs's convenient store, how Annabeth was really sad and broken when I left. He might be talking like an older person, but his mind is still childish on how he described his adventures to me it was fun listening to him. My hand found its way to Pearl's hand. I pulled back almost immediately blushing mildly this was gross she's my sister.

Tyson saw it and was confused he understands the concept of dating, but he didn't understand if it invovles relatives.

"Tyson it was just an accident I accidentally placed my hand on hers" I lied

As always he understood and fell for it. Pearl left to take care of the clan to make sure they didn't burned down the headquaters, their very like the party ponies Tyson had to go back to dad's palace doing his work. After hours of sitting back I was finally able to walk around he looked at the mirror his hair was still messy not floating like Zeke's hair, my scar still intact which dissapointed him his eyes changed it wasn't green anymore it was more like gold now and if you look closely you can see a bit of green on the sides one thing annoyed me though I had his body, back muscles, buff arms, full grown abs, no wonder he was strong, Zeke's cloak might have covered it all up making him look a bit smaller... well he can do that since he can manipulate reality though he never wanted to, he uses it only in emergencies. I grabbed Zeke's cloak touching the white lining on the cloth thinking about it I am the second most powerful being in the universe next to Chaos. The door opened as Annabeth came in she stood at the doorway not sure of what to do exactly the air was filled with silent awkwardness. I have never felt so confused of my feelings until now. She shifted from foot to foot watching me all confused and weird.

"I'm sorry" I said breaking the silence

"About what" she asked quite confused

"For not being here for you, for not thinking of how you felt when I was gone, and for not contacting you"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it is" I said firmly "My best friend, sacrifice himself to cure me from a sickness that I thought was incurable. I left my clan to fight a battle without a leader to come here. I let Piper pull down my hood in a time when you were happy with Walt a guy who's not a threat to the enemy, a guy who deserves you more"

I buried my head in my hands thinking how much trouble I've caused. How much despair and sadness, Greg died because of me. Pearl lost the love of her life and is now merge into me. I have urges like holding her hand or do things a couple do with her even though that was incest. I guess Zeke hadn't thought it through our feelings merged and I don't know if I could control it I have feelings for Annabeth and Pearl this was all too confusing. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Annabeth also with tears streaming down her face and sat down next to me.

"Percy, I'm sorry for saying those stuff to you" she apologized

"It's okay" I whispered then a black light flashed and a man in ripped jeans, a black t-shit that says 'I'm the big guy' his pure black eyes and a pair of white converse stood before us and my eyes widened "Chaos"

**PLS. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is a new chapter and it might suck for all I know. I tried my best with this one**

**Guys I feel so honored that many of you followed my story and to answer one of your question the sickness is called -Unknown- because they don't know what would happen if you had it and if you do they wouldn't be the same as the other would have. So there is your answer and hope that I might really get inspired by the story**

**I DON"T OWN PJO**

I knelt before the almighty being of the universe and Annabeth followed suit. You would think that if he ever appeared to anyone he would where something formal, instead he dressed up like a normal teenager.

"Lord what do we have this honor?" I asked

"Where is Zeke, Omega?"

A sweat dropped from my face and crashed on to the floor as I stayed silent

"I see" he said then sighed, placing his hands in his pockets "He was actually serious with it"

What the heck? He talked about this to his dad or in my case my dad "Anyways I came here to tell Zek…uh…you that I have approved on helping earth with their problem. So I am sending in half of your district and also with Apollo district"

"What do you mean by approved Ma…" He cut me off

"Call me father" he said calmly

"Uh….okay"

Annabeth facepalmed and smirked, I was sure I saw a tear slid down her face

"As you know the universe is split up to three sections for me, Zeke and Veronica to look after without any trouble during the war and Zeke saw what is happening here and filed a form to help them" he said in a single breath "Even with my own war to think about I agreed"

He motioned for us to stand and before he disappeared. Annabeth and I looked at each other and stood in awkward silence once again before the conch horn signaled lunch. Off we went.

Chaos has already made a table for us to eat on for ourselves and somehow Chaos got half of my team here while we talked. I saw Pearl threw a guitar to one of them he caught it mid-air and then strummed guitar to a song I knew too well. I made this song when my comrades were bored one night and this song gets our spirits up.

_Yeah _he said then chuckled

I smiled to myself knowing what they were going to do.

_Today I wanted to write a tune__  
__Started strummin' this little grove__  
__I could've wrote about love or money__  
__Something sad or something funny _

Two of them stood up raising their beer cans and sang along with him

_But hey, hey, hey what's so wrong__  
__With one more drinkin' song__  
__Hold up your cups and sing along__  
__To one more drinkin' song_

The attention of every camper went to the performers as they sang our song then Mike, the one who was playing the guitar stood beside me by now everyone but me sang

_And if by chance this brings you cheer__  
__Maybe someday you'll bring me a beer__  
__Or not to mention my favorite drink__  
__A marga-daiquiri-screw-aloda-on the beach__  
_

I laughed a good hearty laugh as I sang along too

_Hey, hey, hey whats so wrong__  
__With one more drinkin' song__  
__Hold up your cups and sing along__  
__To one more drinkin' song__  
_

Everyone in my table stood up raising their cups and cheered as we sang our hearts out raising our cans, bottle and mugs of beer

_So here's to cheap whiskey and fine wine__  
__Buyin' shots and pick up lines__  
__And here's to bartenders tryin' to get paid__  
__When all of us are tryin' to get…__  
_

Before they could say the last word I covered his mouth and took the guitar from him, what? Like I'll let them sing the original version of the song. I continued playing a smile formed upon my lips and continued to sing

_Hey, hey, hey whats so wrong__  
__With one more drinkin' song__  
__Hold up your cups and sing along__  
__To one more drinkin' song_

Pearl stood up and brought up her beer bottle and gave it to me. By now some of the campers sang too mostly the Apollo cabin

_Uh, now you wanna sing along _I sang

_Hey, hey, hey whats so wrong__  
__With one more drinkin' song__  
__Hold up your cups and sing along__  
__To one more drinkin' song_

We repeated the chorus a few times before my team shouted in harmony and drank their alcoholic drinks together in unison as if we have rehearsed it. That was when we heard the conch horn and one thing was on my mind. We're under attack

At the top of half-blood hill I could see the huge monster army before me. They were attacking my home! My friend and family, at the front of that army stood Krios with all his glory and rams horns, smirking at me tauntingly. I turned to see my team was already suited up and ready to attack and I made my famous get their hopes up speech after they formed their ranks.

"See him? See that Titan walking proudly towards us happy that we might fall, that WE the soldiers of Chaos are merely ants annoying him. I say we show him what we can do. Show him that they are underestimating us" I yelled as the campers came running up the hill. "Formation 5 delta number 3"

"Snipers back everyone up and kill those Delta tangos on the right which held the most monsters, Recons go to the sides through the wood try and go undetected" Pearl ordered

Long range shooters quickly formed a straight line and lied down on the ground adjusting their snipers. The ones with spears formed another straight line at the front while the ones with swords behind them and the ones with guns were behind checking their ammo. I saw Pearl summoning the water from the lake surround her making a fifteen foot tall avatar so she can handle the Ice giants. Me? I stood back and watched until they needed me most.

The battle plan was going nicely, everything according to plan, until I saw something that made my blood run cold. Just when Pearl defeated yet another giant I saw a monster, different from the rest, why? Because that creature was not from our planet. And as I watched in anger, horror and shock as that creature simply sank its dagger on the water avatars leg poison started go through the leg up to her waist and when Pearl noticed the poison she tried to get out of the avatar, but she was too late. A small amount was then reached her leg and the ear piercing scream indicated that she was down. That hit a nerve, everything. I blocked out everything. The fight, the screams of pain, the cries of fallen warriors, my eyes only fixated on Pearls shivering body.

I felt my body trembling with anger, my eyes burning with power. I saw images of me and Pearl and some with her and Zeke. I raised my fist up and lightning came crashing down unto my fist, lava encircling me, rocks and dirt covered my fist like a a glove and air surrounding it while burning with fire. The lava then covered every inch of my body like an armor. Black aura surrounded me like a ball as I lifted up into the sky. I couldn't hold onto my anger especially mixed with Zeke's, then a memory came into mind and it wasn't mine. It was Zeke's

"_Zeke, bitterness is like cancer it eats you up inside, but anger, anger is like fire it burns you inside out" he said _

_I was looking up at him, maybe this was when he was still young. _

__I blinked my eyes multiple times as thunder rumbled endlessly. The elements that surrounded me disappeared as I held both my hands up forming a black sphere and a blue sphere on both hands then combining them together aiming at the army. My comrades seeing my intentions ran back up the hill, also telling the other campers. One camper took Pearl's unconscious body with her. The army thought we were retreating, they thought we gave up. They thought wrong.

The sphere landed in the middle of the monsters and everyone around it disintegrated to golden dust and also some of the creatures just blew up splattering different colored liquid everywhere -their blood-

My head felt woozy, but I shook it off as I ran towards Pearl. Everyone was still looking at the giant crater I had made, some with the look of horror and fear, others shocked. Guess which were scared. I took Pearl from the girl who had blonde with a mix of black hair and green eyes with a little bit of grey on the sides and somehow looked familiar. She didn't notice that I took Pearl from her and gave her to our medics who was an expert on universal poison treatments.

That was when I fell to my knees exhausted and half-dead. That tantrum I did drained the energy out of me even with the blessing of Chaos and the last thing I saw was the girl who took Pearl to safety and Annabeth yelling both different things.

"Percy"

"Dad"

Dad? I thought before I was incased in darkness

**I know , I know its short but its all I could do with all of the things I have to do in school and some of you might noticed the change. I know you guys want some action so here it is and thanks for the ones who made my story their favorite that gave me the courage to continue this, thanks for your reviews and also. Percy has come to a liking of country music and with his accent he became a great singer over the years so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: If you look into my profile you'll see the gender a female/girl and Rick Riordan is a guy. Rick would be too busy writing the fourth book of HOO than write in fanfiction don't you think?**


	4. I am Sorry

**Dear Readers  
**

**I am sadly to inform you that I have quit the life of being an amateur author. Due to the recent events in my life I have lost my love for writing especially stories. I hope you guys could understand the reason that I am doing for I cannot continue because of me lacking imagination, ideas and my inspiration. For wisdom-comes-naturally is now gone. The death of this author will certainly would not be acknowledge only those who have read my stories and have added them in their favorites and me as their favorite author. Goodbye and Farewell  
**


End file.
